Forgotten Jester
Summary Forgotten Jester (His real name is not known.) is a Feepypasta character version of Ethan, made by The Creator, Ethan The Green Jester AKA Ethan Williams. Forgotten Jester is the main antagonist in Feepypasta. His origins was not known who didn't write it by their ideas. Though he can travel to another dimension and snuck out of his dimension, There he met 66 and Vengeance Mountina, then he joined the deadly cult. He worked with his new friends to planning for torture souls as possible. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | At least 4-C, goes up to 4-A Name: Forgotten Jester Age: Unknown Gender: Male Origin: Feepypasta Classification: Ghost, Eldritch Jester, The One of Nightmares Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ghost and Eldritch Physiology, Clown Physiology, Evil Embodiment, Nightmare Embodiment, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Darkness Manipulation (Spreading to created darkness mists.), Smoke Manipulation, Smoke Generation, Smoke Attacks, Smoke Absorption (Able to absorb smokes.), Fear Manipulation, Non-Corporal, Soul Manipulation (Able to posses souls.), Nightmare Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Will received someone melted on their skins.), Transmutation (Turn someone into mutations on their body.), Regeneration (High), Immortality (Types 3, 4, and 6), Mind Manipulation (Via Curses.), Curse Manipulation (Give someone curse on their mind, make them keeping hurt on their brain to death.), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm non-corporal beings or intangible beings.), Enhanced Senses, Insanity Inducement (Can make people's mind insanity, they'll went kill others as they did.), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Can manipulate people to went float by raising grounds to gravity.), Conceptual Manipulation (Is responsible for time existing as a linear concept.), BFR (Can sent some people to Black Forest.), Time Manipulation (Can reverse day times to night times.) Attack Potency: City Level (Managed to wipe out numerous cities by just collect all smokes and give him power to punching the ground.) | At least Star Level (Caused destruction of stars.), goes up to Multi-Solar System Level (Can fought on par with I.N.S.A.N.I.T.Y.) Speed: Subsonic+ (Able to dodged lightning bolts.) | MFTL+ (Comparable to I.N.S.A.N.I.T.Y.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Class | At least Stellar, goes up to Multi-Solar System Class Durability: City Level (Survived destruction of entire cities.) | At least Star Level, goes up to Multi-Solar System Level Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee range, ten of meters via smokes, Universal+ via Teleportation Standard Equipment: A Nightmare Staff, and 6 Soul Manes. Intelligence: Very High (Not mention he has not able to determine what's happening in a world outside his observation, and is easily fooled by simple obscuring techniques. However, he does have cunning, and memory. He can remember events that others cannot, and can manipulate just about anybody into doing his bidding.) Weaknesses: His recklessness can lead him into situations that could mean the end for him He can tire out if he uses up too much of his energy too quickly. Key: Ethan's Stories | Feepypasta Saga Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Clowns Category:Sadists Category:Tricksters Category:Ghosts Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Feepypasta Category:Staff Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Fear Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Biological Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Mind Users Category:Curse Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Conceptual Users Category:BFR Users Category:Time Users Category:Ghost Users Category:Subsonic Characters Category:Massively Faster than Light Characters